Move Over, The Queen Is Coming...
Move Over, The Queen Is Coming is the tenth episode in the first season of Glee: A New Beginning. It was aired on November 9, 2011 and written by ArpickgLeeker. Plot It starts with Charlotte M walking by the hallway, and she finds out Ashley. Charlotte M, What are you doing here? ''Ashley, ''Well, I'm visiting my former school little backup. Charlotte M, What? Ashley, Backup, that's what you are in the Glee Club. Charlotte M, I'm more than that. Ashley, I'm not sure, just look around the lead voices are Jade, Caro, and Rose. They have boyfriends. They... Charlotte M, I understand! Ashley, Sorry, I was just saying. See you sweetie. The kids were at the Glee Club meeting. Charlotte M was watching Rose, Caro, and Jade dancing and she starts singing. Charlotte M: They tell you a good girl is quiet That you should never ask why Cause it only makes it harder to fit in You should be happy, excited Even if you're just invited Cause the winners need someone to clap for them It's so hard just waiting In a line that never moves It's time you started making Your own rules You gotta scream until there's nothing left With your last breath Say here I am Here I am Make em listen Cause there is no way you'll be ignored Not anymore So here I am Here I am Here I am The world better make some room Yea move over, over Cause you're coming through Cause you're coming through You gotta scream until there's nothing left With your last breath Here I am Here I am Make em listen Cause there is no way you'll be ignored Not anymore So here I am Here I am Here I am Here I am Here I am. Charlotte M, Here I am. Will, Yes Charlotte M? Charlotte M, Here I am. I'm tired of being just a backup. I'm tired of pleasing Rose, Caro, and specially Jade. Jade, So, you're saying you quit? Charlotte M, No, I'm saying that the Glee Club should divide into two groups: Happy Members and Unhappy Members. Caro, And out of you who's unhappy here? Carla and Charlotte S, Us. Darren, What? You're always singing in almost every song. Carla, Yes as backups. Dj, You have solos in lots of songs. Scotty and Conner, Us! Teddy, You what? Scotty, We're unhappy members too. Abi and Tori, Us too. Caro, Until now everything was fine. I understand that from both Charlottes, Carla, Scotty, and Conner, but Abi and Tori? Charlotte M, Well before going further we're done. Unhappy and Happy members. Charlie, And what did you solve with that? Charlotte M, Mmm nothing yet. Chuck, Why not a competence? Tori, That's a perfect idea. Will, Yes, happy members against unhappy members. So this week I'll only be a coach. The bell rings. Charlie, Are you ok? Jade, Yes why? Charlie, I was thinking of last week and... Rose, Jade can you come please? Jade, We'll talk later. Charlie, Ok. Jade and Rose were walking by the hallway and they find Charlotte M. Charlotte M, (to Jade) Hi ex-big New Directions's star. Jade, I'm ex-big star because? Charlotte M, Because now I'm the greatest star. Jade, Wait, I have something to tell you... Jade: Cause I'm The Greatest Star I am by far! But no one knows it--WAIT! They're gonna hear a voice A silver flute (ah ah ah ah) They'll cheer each toot (Yeah, that kids terrific, mmm) When I expose it (Now can't ya see to look at me that) I'm a natural Camille. As Camille I just feel I've so much to offer (Now listen Mr. Z I know I'd be divine because) I'm a natural cough (ahoo, aheh, ahay) Some ain't got it, not a lot I'm a great big clump of talent Laugh! (ha ha ha ha) They'll bend in half A thousand jokes (Stick around for the jokes!) A thousand faces I reiterate When ya gifted, then ya gifted These are facts I've got no acts to parade Hey, whaddaya blind? In all of the world so far I'm the greatest star Who is the pip with pizzazz? Who is all ginger and jazz? Who is as glamourous as? Who's an american beauty rose? With an american beauty NOSE!!! And ten american beauty toes? Eyes on the target and wham One shot on gun shot and BAM! Hey hey hey hey world! Here I am! I'm the greatest star I am by far But no one knows it Cause I can make 'em cry! I can make 'em sigh! Someday they'll clamor for my drama Have ya guessed YET! Who's the best yet? If ya late I'll tell ya one more time You betcah last dime In all of the world so far I am the greatest, greatest Staaaaaaar! It was a sequence between the auditorium and the hallway. It ends in the hallway. Jade, Did you hear me? I'm the greatest star. Charlotte M, It won't be for too long. Rose, Please stop. It looks like a musical movie. Charlotte M,Why don't we make the competence more interesting? The roup that wins the competence will have all the solos in Regionals. Jade, Ok, I accept. Charlotte M, See you losers. When Charlotte M finishes talking she gets slushied. Rose, Who's the loser now? Scotty: Once upon a time, somebody ran Somebody ran away seeing fast as I can I got to go, I got to go Conner: Once upon a time, we fell apart You holding in your hand the two halves of my heart Oh whoa, oh whoa Charlotte M: Once upon a time, we runnin' bright Now we all ever seem to do is fight, on and on Abi, Tori, Scotty, and Conner: And on and on and on, Charlotte M and Conner: Once upon a time, on the same side Once upon a time, on the same side In the same game Charlotte S: And why'd you have to go? Have to go and throw over all of my things Unhappy Members Girls: I could've been the princess, you'd be a king Could've have had a castle, worn a ring, but no You let me go I could've been the princess, you'd be a king Could've have had a castle, worn a ring, but no You let me go Unhappy Members: You stole my star La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la Cause she really hurt me, oh You really hurt me, oh Cause she really hurt me, oh You really hurt me. Will, Wow that was awesome kids. Carla, Thank y... Charlotte M, We don't need your "that was awesome kids". ''Will, ''Excuse me? Charlotte M, What you heard. Charlie, You're mean girl. Charlotte M, This is not your bussiness. Darren, You know what you're doing all this not because you care for the other ones, you're doing this because you don't like being down others spotlight. Rose, That was hot. Charlotte M, Talk all you want but we're not going to be backups again. Will, Well, for relaxing ourselves Rose and Darren were working in something. ''Rose, ''Yes. Hit It! Darren, This one goes for you CM. Rose: Uh huh, life's like this. Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is. 'Cause life's like this. Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is. Darren: Chill out, what you're yelling for? Lay back, it's all been done before. And if you could only let it be, you would see... Rose: I like you the way you are. When we're driving in your car, And you're talking to me one on one, but you've become... Darren: Somebody else round everyone else, Rose: Watching your back like you can't relax, Both: You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me. Rose: Tell me Both: Why do you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else, It gets me frustrated. And life's like this, you... And you fall, and you crawl, and you break, And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty. You promised me I'll never going to find you fake it... no, no, no... Rose: Chill out, what you're yelling for? Lay back, it's all been done before. And if you could only let it be, you would see... Darren: Somebody else round everyone else You're watching your back, like you can't relax, You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me! So, tell me! Both: Why do you have to go and make things so complicated? (hey, hey!) I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else, It gets me frustrated. And life's like this, you... And you fall, and you crawl, and you break, And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty. You promised me I'll never going to find you fake this... no, no, no... Charlotte M, That was kinda offensive. Caro, I'll talk for Rose and Darren. Thank you, that was the point. The bell rings. Charlie, Now, can we talk? Jade, Sure. You say you were thinking of last week. Charlie, Yes, when we were in your house and I asked you for time... Caro, Jade! What are you waiting for. Sue is like crazy. Jade, I'm really sorry Charlie. I'll go to your house today promise. Charlie, Yes, don't worry. Coach Beiste, Come on guys you run like old ladies! Two rounds more! Chuck you want to see something funny?Charlie, ''What? Chuck, I'll make all the guys to fall and throw Coach Beiste. Charlie, I want to see that. Chuck,Coach I think we should practice, but real practice. Coach Beiste, Yes you're right! Let's get all in your place.''Chuck, ''Just watch me. Chuck throws the ball in Coach Beiste's direction. Coach Beiste, What are you doing?''And all the Football Team falls in Coach Beiste. Charlie, ''Chuck. Chuck, Yes? Charlie, You should run, Coach Beiste will kill you. Chuck, Yes, that's true. See you. Later Dj and Teddy were at Breadstix. Dj, ''You know what? Teddy, What Dj, I'm getting bored of this. Teddy, What Breadstix or us? Dj, Breadstix of course! Teddy, Yeah me too. Dj, I love you. Teddy, I love you too. Dj, Listen, i love that so... Conner and Carla get by their table. Teddy, Hey guys, what are you doing here? Dj, Are you dating? Wow that's awesome. Conner, No, we're not dating. Carla, We came here to throw you slushies. Dj, It is funny. I heard you will throw us slushies. Teddy, Dj, i don't think it is a joke. Carla and Conner throw slushies to Dj and Teddy. Then they get out of Breadstix. Dj, This is stupid. Losers throwing slushies to loserss. Teddy, The world is going crazy. Then Breadstix's Manager get by. Breadstix's Manager, Sorry gentlemen but I'll have to ask you to leave and never return. Dj, Why? Breadstix's Manager, Because one of the rules of Breadstix is that you can't throw food or drinks to other people. Teddy, Ok, we're leaving. Dj, Anyways your food is discusting. The next day in the Glee Club meeting. Dj, First of all I wanna thank Conner and Carla for banned us from Breadstix. Caro, What happened? Teddy, They threw us slushies yesterday at Breadstix. Will, Ok kids it's time of the competence. They frist group. Charlotte M, Yes we will be first. Hit It! They move to the auditorium. Scotty: We're not gonna take it No, we ain't gonna take it We're not gonna take it anymore Charlotte M: We've got the right to choose And there ain't no way we'll lose it This is our life, this is our song Charlotte S: We'll fight the powers that be just, Don't pick our destiny'cause You don't know us, you don't belong Carla: Oh, you're so condescending, Your gall is never ending Conner: We don't want nothin', Not a thing, from you Tori: Your life is trite and jaded, Boring and confiscated Abi: If that's your best, Your best won't do Unhappy Members: Oh Oh Charlotte M, Scotty and Conner: We're right, yeah Charlotte S, Scotty and Conner: We're free, yeah Carla, Scotty and Conner: We'll fight, yeah Abi, Tori, Scotty and Conner: You'll see, yeah Unhappy Members: We're not gonna take it (come on) No, we ain't gonna take it (You're all worthless and weak) We're not gonna take it anymore (Now drop and give me twenty) We're not gonna take it (A pledge pin) No, we ain't gonna take it (On your uniform) We're not gonna take it anymore. Luke was in the auditorium with Ashley. They were watching the competence for watching what New Directions are preparing for Regionals. Will, Amazing guys! I can feel all your power. Now it's time of the second group. Jade, Thank you Mr. Schue. Hit It! Charlotte M, Look for your own starting music phrase. Tori, Shh. Jade: Anything you can do, I can do better. I can do anything Better than you. Charlie: No, you can't. Caro: Yes, I can. Chuck: No, you can't. Rose: Yes, I can. Darren: No, you can't. Dj: Yes, I can, Teddy: Yes, I can! Charlie: Anything you can be I can be greater. Sooner or later, I'm greater than you. Jade: No, you're not. Chuck: Yes, I am. Caro: No, you're not. Darren: Yes, I am. Rose: No, you're not! Teddy: Yes, I am. Dj: Yes, i am! Chuck: I can shoot a partridge With a single cartridge. Caro: I can get a sparrow With a bow and arrow. Darren: I can live on bread and cheese. Rose: And only on that? Darren: Yes. Rose: So can a rat! Teddy: Anything you can wear I can wear better. Dj: In what you wear I'd look better than you. Happy Members Boys: Any note you can hold I can hold longer. Happy Members Girls: I can hold any note Longer than you. Happy Members Boys: No, you can't. Happy Members Girls:Yes, I can. Happy Members Boys: No, you can't. Happy Members Girls: Yes, I can. Happy Members Boys: No, you can't. Happy Members Girls: Yes, I can. Happy Memebers: Yes, I... Happy Members Girls (Boys): Yes (No), I (You), Can... (Can't)... Will, Wow! The best performance of ''Anything You Can Do I had ever seen. Amazing guys.'' Charlotte M, So, who win? Will, It is a hard decision, but nobody. Jade, Wait, what? Will, Nobody. Both groups proved their power and both are amazing but they will be better if they are one. Charlie, That's true it's time for us to get back together as a group. Charlotte M, I already have all the attetion I want. They share a group hug. Luke and Ashley leave as that happens. The next day the kids were at the cafeteria. Charlie, Now can we talk. Jade, Sorry for not going to your house Coach Sue... Charlie, Yes, don't worry I know you're busy. Jade, So, what you want to tell me? Charlie, Nothing, just that I love you. Jade, I love you too. They kiss. Caro, I'm so bored. Dj, Yes, it's like a day in the spa. Chuck,A day in the spa is boring? Dj, No, but here you feel like a seaweed and in the spa you have a seaweed bath.''Charlie, ''I know how to fix this after a long week we should perform something all together. Jade? Jade: Let's get it started, in here... Charlie: And the base keep runnin' runnin', and runnin', and runnin', Charlie and Charlotte M: and runnin', and runnin', and runnin', and runnin', All: and runnin', and runnin', and runnin', and runnin', and runnin', and runnin', and runnin', and runnin', and... Conner: In this context, there's no disrespect, so, when I bust my rhyme, You break your necks. Chuck: We got five minutes for us to disconnect, from all intellect collect the rhythm effect. Scotty: Obstacles are inefficient, follow Your intuition, free your inner soul And break away from tradition. Charlie: Coz when we beat out, girl it's pullin without. You wouldn't believe how we wow shit out. New Directions Boys: Burn it till it's burned out. Turn it till it's turned out. Act up from north, west, east, south. Charlie and Newdirections (Darren): Everybody,(Come on) Everybody, let's get into it. Get stupid.(come on) Get it started, get it started, get it started. Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here. Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here. Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here. Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here. Yeah. Everybody,(Come on) Everybody, let's get into it. Get stupid.(come on) Get it started, get it started, get it started. Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here. Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here. Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here. Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here. Yeah. Charlie: Oohhoo! New Directions: Aha, let's get Charlie: Oohhoo... New Directions: In here Charlie: Cookoo, New Directions: aha, let's get, Charlie: Cookoo, New Directions: In here... Charlie: Cookoo, New Directions: Aha, let's get, Charlie: Cookoo, New Directions: In here... Jade and Charlote M: Ow, ow, ow... New Directions: Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya... Songs Here I Am from Camp Rock: Sung by Charlotte M I'm The Greatest Star from Funny Girl: Sung by Jade Princess Of China by Coldplay ft. Rihanna: Sung by Unhappy Members Complicated by Avril Lavigne: Sung by Rose and Darren We're Not Gonna Take It by Twisted Sister: Sung by Unhappy Members Anything You Can Do from Annie Get Your Gun: Sung by Happy Members Let's Get It Started by Black Eyed Peas: Sung by Jade, Charlie, Charlotte M, Scotty, Conner, Chuck, Darren, and New Directions. Trivia Sue wasn't in the episode but she was mentioned. The second time there is a competence between New Directions the first one being in episode 5: Let It Be. The first time New Directions members throw slushies to another New Directions members. Cast ArpickgLeeker as Charlie John CJ Thompson QuinnQuinn as Jade Weaters ArashiKagami as David Dj Pierce ArashiKagami as Theodore Teddy Stilinski Rossidaniella as Rose Weiner Tyboy618 as Darren Jamie Groen Songsinabox as Scott Scotty Howard BrittanaAndKlaineLover as Caroline Caro Underwood Laurakeee as Charlotte Scott xIamAweSam as Lucas Luke Hamilton Dancinkc137 as Conner Dawson Justme18 as Carla Medina Glee Rocks! as Charlotte Charlie Micalleff Abbie Lynn Montello as Abi Lynn Lopez Camsay as Charles Chuck Salvatore The blue eyes girl as Victoria Tori James xIamAweSam as Ashley Hamilton Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester Dot Jones as Coach Beiste Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Season One